five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Night 4
Previous: Night 3 Next: Night 5 |-|FNaC= Night 4 is the 4th playable night in Five Nights at Candy's. Although no new animatronic is introduced, all the other animatronics are more active, and Old Candy will attack more than once now. This is also the first night in which The Penguin will guarantee to appear at the right door at least once. Phone Call Uh hello? Just checking in, making sure you're a-ok. Uh, so remember that previous security guard I told you about? Yeah, so we got a call from the police today. Apparently, he has gone missing. I guess he actually was a bit crazy. I remember it, like, the day before his last night of the week, he asked me to be with him on his shift that night. He told me there was something he had to show me. I know, it sounds crazy right? Although I declined, he still showed up for his shift. So. Then of course, the next morning, we found out that the Blank character had been severely damaged. Then we checked the surveillance equipment, we found out that he had brought a wrench and had completely smashed Blank. He had also left the building in the middle of his shift, after that. I mean, he must have. He was nowhere to be found the next morning. Couldn't contact him or anything. So the manager just fired him and sent him a pink slip, you know? Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. Yeah. Stay tight and we'll talk again tomorrow. Have a good night. Strategy Use the alternate strategy from Night 3, but with more awareness, as all animatronics are much more active. Also, make sure to watch the door battery meter, as excessive usage will result in increased battery usage. Make sure to use the doors only when needed. Cutscene The cutscene shows freshly made Candy and Cindy on the conyeror belt sitting. If the player will turn left he will see Vinnie pointing at Candy and Cindy. Once player turn right and again left, Vinnie will be gone, however if player will turn to the right again, Candy and Cindy will be looking at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Shortly after cutscene ends. |-|FNaC 2= Night 4 is the fourth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. All characters are active in this night, except Withered Blank, Withered Rat and Withered Cat. Do the same as in Night 3. Also note that every ongoing night makes the animatronics more aggressive, so be sure to check their movements more often. Minigame Starting from beside the Main Stage, the player controls New Cindy to search the restaurant to find New Candy's tie. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room. Returning to New Candy after collecting the tie will end the Minigame. |-|FNaC 3= Night 4 is the fourth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Gameplay While Night 4 doesn't add anything new gameplay-wise, it increases Monster Rat and Monster Cat's difficulties significantly. Monster CAT will creep out of hiding from the far-left and far-right-sides of the room much faster, Monster Rat will move faster from door-to-door, his combat is much more difficult (by a fair margin), and Monster RAT will continue to distort the tape recorder when he goes under the bed. However, Monster Rat will attack you much faster than other nights when he peeks from under the bed, so if you don't have very fast reflexes, it will make the night much harder. Other than that, nothing very difficult or game-changing happens on this night. Dialogue ''If you Knock him off the table "I don't understand...I thought we were friends...We used to play together! Do you not want me here? Please...Mary..." If you speak with him: "You're remembering more and more! Just look at your room! You barely remembered it before. I have a feeling...that you'll be able to get rid of those nightmares soon! Just keep fighting! Then I'm sure you'll beat them for good!" End of Night Minigame ''Coming Soon |-|Gallery= Night 4 text.png Night 4 FNaC 2.gif Category:Nights Category:FNAC